Big Brother 8: All Stars
Big Brother 8: All Stars marks the eight season of Gwelliano's Big Brother. 17 contestants from previous seasons have been brought back for their astonishing game-play in their original season. It has started on the 18th of January. It finished on the 2nd of February, with GloomyyAria earning the win over Runner-Up RavenPierzina. TrollNoob21 was crowned America's Favorite Player. 'Casting' At the finale of Big Brother 7, the host announced that Season 8 would feature a cast of 16 veteran players as it would be an All-Stars season. After the season being scrapped prior to Big Brother 7, it was reworked and brought back for Season 8. The host then proceeded to update the Candidate list on the 7th of February, which included 24 returning housemates. After lots of predictions and theories, it was then announced that all the housemates would be hand picked, and no poll would take place. After a long amount of time, the 17 All-Star housemates entered the House and were finally revealed on the 17th of January, along with their GFX. The full body images + crops were then posted after a few hours. 'Candidates' 'Twists' *'Gate-Crasher': 1 hour before the premiere, the housemates were told to pick a number from 1-17. It was later revealed that 2 numbers hold a three week long Immunity inside of them, and whoever picked these numbers would receive the Immunity. Those two players turned out to be iiRobynVonClown and Starliqhtss. *'Double Eviction:' Prior to the first session, the housemates were told that instead of a regular session, a Double Eviction would take place. Meaning that 2 weeks would play out in one, and instead of 1 housemate, it would be 2 leaving. *'Life Vest': Every week, after the Head of Household competition, the housemates will partake in a competition. The winner of this competition will be faced with 2 important decisions. **'Dethrone the HOH': The winner of the Life Vest may chose to dethrone the curent Head of Household, making the dethroned person Immune. The person that came second in the Head of Household competition would then be given the power. **'Receive Immunity': The winner may also decide to give themself Immunity for the week, meaning they may not be able to be nominated by the Head of Household. *'America's HOH': After the second week of BB8, a poll was opened which allowed the viewers to choose 2 contestants they want to nominate. America chose the 2 nominees, and the renominee, aswell as the tie-breaker vote in case one was needed. *'Pre-Jury Battle-Backs': After the pre-jury phase ended, a poll was opened which lasted two days. In this poll, the Audience voted for which pre-juror they want to return to the game. After the poll closed, MorganWiIIett came back into the game. *'Immunity Chain': With this twist active, one housemate would be given the Immunity Chain. The housemate then had to pass it to another housemate, this order repeated until only 2 people left standing weren't selected by the Immunity Chain, these 2 people would be the week's nominees. *'Element of Surprise': After the Week 9's HOH competition, everyone voted for one HouseGuest to receive the "EOS" power. This housemate would be able to nominate one HouseGuest of their choice for eviction. 'HouseGuests' 'Voting History' 'Life Vest History' 'Game History' 'Week 1' Part 1 In the first ever All-Stars Head of Household, housemates had to constantly answer questions while avoiding to answer in minority. After a few stressful rounds, Morbrid won the first HOH. At the Nomination Ceremony, he nominated Morgan, and Eddie as a pawn. In the Veto competition, housemates had to unscramble BB terms, and the last person to do it every round would be eliminated. After 5 quick rounds, Brisk won the veto. He decided to keep the nominations the same as he said it would benefit his game. At the live vote and eviction, loyalties were shown as Eddie was instead evicted in a 7-6 vote. Part 2 In the second Head of Household, housemates had to memorize 3 colors each round and then send them in the Host's dms, if they are the first person to send it, they would get to eliminate 2 people. After a few tense rounds, it came down to Aria and Morgan but Aria then pulled out her first All-Star HOH. She then nominated Chaki and Morbrid, Chaki for doing her wrong, and Morbrid simply as a pawn. In the Veto Competition, housemates had to shoot eachother using Paintball guns, the last person standing would be the winner. Joffie won after a few close rounds, and saved Morbrid. In his place went Ant, and in a 5-5 tie-breaker vote, Aria cast her sole vote to evict Chaki from the BB8 house. Week 2 In the most recent Head of Household competition, housemates had to memorize the way certain housemates look and later on answer questions about them. After a few rounds, Brisk came out on top winning the Head of Household. In the Life Vest competition, the housemates had to shoot balls into 15 various cups earning them from 1-15 points. Electro won the competition, and dethroned Brisk, making him Immune. Zyon was then given the Head of Household as he was the runner up in the HOH competition, and he then nominated Ant and Kooky for eviction. In the Veto Competition, housemates had to enter various cages and the cage that had the most people inside of it would crash, eliminating it's inhabitants. Joffie won, and decided to pull a very snakey move saving Ant with the veto. In Ant's spot went Morgan, and in a brutal 7-3 vote Morgan was backdoored, thus evicted. Week 3 In the second part of today's session, the Audience had full control over the nominations. As they were in charge, they nominated Zyon and Joffie for their wrongdoings in the past week. In the most recent Veto competition, housemates had to choose one out of 25 plates, and KawaiiBot would then choose to destroy 2 plates. Whoever stood on the destroyed plates would be eliminated. It initially came down to Aria, and Adam, but Adam pulled out his first win of the Season. He discarded, sending Zyon and Joffie to the live eviction. In a 5-5 vote, it tied, but the HOH poll then broke the tie, evicting Joffie. Week 4 In the most recent session, the housemates had to quickly save items that can be found in a Super-Market, and send them to the Host in hopes of not being the last person to do so. It came down to Brisk, Aria, and Electro, but Brisk once again won the Head of Household. In the Life Vest competition, housemates had to constantly climb 10 different mountains, in hopes of not being last. Aria was the last person standing, thus winning the Life Vest. She decided to Dethrone Brisk, giving herself the HOH as she was the runner-up of the HOH-Competition. Aria then nominated Zyon and Kevin, Kevin as a pawn, and Zyon for turning on her. In the Veto Competition, housemates had to sit, spin, or trip corresponding to the Host's commands. Brisk won the Veto, saving Kevin, and in his place went Morbrid. In a 8-2 vote, Zyon was sent packing as the last pre-juror. Week 5 With Morgan returning, the game was more tense than ever. In the most recent session, the Housemates were introduced to the "Immunity Chain" competition. The first housemate to claim the chain would give it onto other housemates, and at the end, the two housemates that remain without the chain will be nominated. Ant and Kooky were then left without any chains, nominating them. In the Veto Competition, housemates had to collect 7 different "FROOTS" while crossing the obstacles 7 times in total. Kooky ultimately won, vetoing himself off the nomination block. As Morbrid was the third last person picked by the chain, he was renominated. In a very shocking 6-3 vote, Morbrid was sent packing. 'Week 6' In the Head of Household, housemates had to choose one out of 11 rooms while trying not to be eliminated by the Murderer roaming around the rooms. After a few rounds, Kevin won the Head of Household. He nominated Aria and Adam for eviction. In the Veto Competition, housemates had to chop down 50 different trees to ensure their victory. In the most recent twist, the Angel's Veto, two people were given the Veto instead of the usual one. Robyn vetoed Aria, and Morgan vetoed Adam. Kevin then renominated Emilee and Ant. In a 3-3 tie-breaker vote, Kevin cast his sole vote to evict Emilee. 'Week 7' At the second session's Head of Household, housemates would have to cross various streets depending on the 3 different lights, with red and orange being "prepare yourself" and green being "go". After a few rounds, Raven won the Head of Household, nominating Brisk and Kevin. In the Veto competition, housemates had to complete a puzzle, the first 2 to finish would win the POV. Morgan and Kooky then won the Vetos, with Morgan discarding, Kooky sent shockaways trough the household, saving Kevin. In Kevin's spot went Electro, and in a 5-1 vote, Brisk was evicted. 'Week 8' In the most recent of BB:AS, the housemates had to reveal many tagged words to unravel a message which they then had to copy and paste into the chat. It took a few rounds but Electro eventually came out on top. Raven was voted to be given the "EOS" power and nominated Kooky, and Electro nominated Raven. In the Power of Veto competition, housemates had to answer 10 questions and at the end the housemate with the most points would win the competition. Aria won, and after a long Veto Ceremony, she decided to veto Raven. In Raven's spot went Adam. With tensions high, Kooky was evicted by a 4-2 vote. 'Week 9 (Instant Eviction)' In the most recent session, the HouseGuests had to choose one out of four differently colored corners to avoid elimination. One of the corners would dissapear each round, eliminating whoever was standing ontop of it. After a few rounds, Kevin won the Head of Household. He nominated Morgan and Adam for the special INSTANT eviction! In a 3-2 vote, Morgan evicted. 'Week 10' In the second part, HouseGuests voted to nominate 2 other HG's for eviction. With 4 votes each, Kevin and Electro were nominated. In the Power of Veto, "Guess the Song", HG's had to guess what song the host is sending the lyrics of. After a few rounds, Aria won and discarded the Veto. In a 3-2 vote, Kevin was evicted from the Household. 'Week 11' In the third and last session, the HouseGuests had to complete a puzzle while trying to finish it faster than any other HouseGuest. Adam won, and nominated Robyn and Electro. In the Veto Competition, HouseGuests had to play in a Paintball shoot-out, eliminating a HG of their choice each round. Adam won the veto, having full power for that week, and discarded it. In a 2-1 vote, Electro was the last person evicted. 'Week 12' In the final session of GBB, the HouseGuests had to eliminate eachother by pushing themselves off of their asigned platforms. After a few rounds, Aria won the Head of Household. In a shocking twist, Aria was forced to nominate 3 people at once. Ant, Raven and Robyn were nominasted for eviction. In the Veto Competition, HouseGuests had to build a VETO artifact before any other HouseGuest to win the special veto. Aria won, saved Raven, and renominated Adam. Raven then saved Ant with her sole vote, sending Robyn and Adam to the Jury House. 'Week 13' In P.1 of the HOH, the HouseGuests had to answer BB8 related questions, the first person to 5 points would win. With Aria winning, Raven and Ant moved to Part 2. They had to complete a list by putting HouseGuests next to their placement in Season 8. In just a couple of seconds, Raven pulled out the win, leaving Ant on the nomination block. In the finale, HouseGuests had to put together a puzzle to ensure their HOH win. Aria won, and evicted Ant as she felt he could beat her in the finale. 'Finale' The Jury